


Questo Amore

by Romennim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche volta pensi che questo amore ti ucciderà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questo Amore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/655552) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Qualche volta pensi che questo amore ti ucciderà.

Non sei sorpreso che ti abbia preso alle spalle di sorpresa e che tu non l'abbia notato finché non ti ha totalmente preso sotto il suo controllo.  
Non sei mai stato molto attento a questo tipo di cose - semplicemente non ti importava - ma questo è così diverso da qualuncue altra cosa tu abbia provato prima. È divorante, esasperante, assoluto. Comanda la tua attenzione, ogni tuo pensiero.

Semplicemente non sembri essere capace di respirare per un momento senza pensare a lui, ai suoi occhi o al suo sorriso.  
Qualche volta perdi minuti o ore, fissando qualcosa, senza vedere, mentre la tua mente vaga verso di lui.

Pensi di essere come un uomo condannato a morte; senti che la tua morte - il momento in cui ti spezzerai - è vicino e che non servirà molto per arrivarci. Solo un commento particolarmente insensibile (come quelli che è molto capace di fare) o un'altra donna nel suo letto - anche se recentemente non ce ne sono state - e tu sarai finito. Il tuo cuore sarà strappato dal tuo petto, e tu non puoi immaginare come sarai capace di sopravvivere.

Come sei arrivato a questo punto? Come è stato possibile per te innamorarti così follemente? E di lui?

Sei molto consapevole dei suoi difetti - molto, molto consapevole - ma come le sue qualità non potevano superare i difetti? Semplicemente non possibile. La sua gentilezza e il suo coraggio sono come il sole, ti penetrano dentro e ti scaldano fin nel profondo.

Sì, pensi amaramente, sei completamente innamorato, e senza speranza.

E le possibilità che il tuo amore sia corrisposto sono...

Picchi la testa contro il muro.

"Merlin, che diavolo stai facendo?"

La voce di Arthur ti scuote dai tuoi pensieri - ancora una volta - vaganti. Volgi cautamente la testa e lo guardi; sta quasi splendendo mentre i raggi del sole provenienti dall'esterno si riflettono sui suoi capelli e la sua cotta di maglia. Il tuo cuore perde un battito e il tuo respiro si ferma in gola.

"Vieni," continua, totalmente inconsapevole delle tue reazioni alla sua vista, "dobbiamo partire presto."

Si volta e comincia a scendere le scale.

Senti come se anche una parte di te stesso se ne stesse andando.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 15 Dicembre 2010


End file.
